Unfiled Papers
by TiannaMVA
Summary: Unfinished plotlines, intending-to-do-later stories. Mostly crossovers of some type, including Harry Potter, Glee, Naruto, Maximum Ride, Supernatural, Kite Runner, Pokémon, etc. Will add more later.
1. Glee And Supernatural: Kurtbastian

**A/N**_:__ You guys wanted me to upload the other ideas I have, but will likely never actually finish. Here's the first one. Basically a Glee/Supernatural crossover where Kurt and Sebastian are on-again, off-again partners. Kurt doesn't think Sebastian is attracted to him, so he tends to ignore his quips, which Sebastian gets frustrated with. This is supposed to cumulate into something involving sex, but, heh._

___Feel free to use this, but remember to give credit where credit is due. _

___And remember, you guys asked for this._

* * *

Kurt has his gun trained ahead of him, it's powerful magnum bullet chamber full and primed for use. He was hunting an elusive wendigo that had preyed on two separate school trips before being driven off slightly by the fire the counselor's dropped cigarette had caused.

The fucker was very good at concealing his tracks, though, that's for sure.

He sensed a presence in the way he'd always been able to do and whipped around, gun pointing approximately towards the stomach level of a full-grown wendigo. The silver-tipped bullets wouldn't do much to it, but would hopefully slow it down some.

The muzzle of his gun met face to face with a mildly unimpressed guy, also with a large gun. "Will you point that thing away from my face? It's more valuable than that little toy."

"And you obviously know nothing about guns if you think your face is more precious than my magnum," Kurt replied dryly. "What are you doing out here, Smythe?" he asked, eyes searching around them once more as he pointed his muzzle downward.

"Hunting?" he said sarcastically. "What of it, doll face? Don't want someone else on your territory?" the rather irritating man said with a smirk.

"I just know sluts are more your thing. Oh, wait, I mean witches."

"So I can't hunt outside my preferences, Hummel? I've been doing it for a while now. I do believe I have a new type," he leered.

"Animals?"

"In the sack. For some reason, something tells me you'll be particularly wild."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian Smythe slept with anything that moved, so him coming onto Kurt was nothing relatively new. It was always a dirty joke with this guy. "My sex life isn't up for discussion, Smythe. Let's just find this wendigo before it smells that god-awful cologne you're so fond of."

"It's not the wendigo I'm worried about, it's the witches controlling it."

"Witch? One of those bitches is involved?"

"Careful now, your sorority sister is showing."

"Fuck you, Smythe."

"If only it was that easy."


	2. Glee: Klaine

**A/N**_:__ This was written in my Health class a couple months ago, during a movie about Marines or something or other. Something military, anyway._

___Blaine is beaten into a coma and spends about a month asleep. If you've ever seen Supernatural, the time frame is similar to Dean's death and subsequent time in Hell (for those who haven't: he was dead for a month, but was in Hell for a decade). When he wakes, he discovers that everything he 'experienced' while in the coma was fake, something his mind made up. Then he meets Kurt, who had been there in the dreams with him. Unknown to him, Kurt had also been in a coma during that time frame._

___I might come back and keep writing it. I remember _exactly___ what I intended to do with this piece._

___Funfact: Aaron/Blaine's couple name is Abba._

* * *

_Blaine exchanged a shy smile with his date, a guy named Aaron Black who had also just come out, inspired by Blaine's courage in doing so first. He was a tall, lanky blonde sophomore with a quirky grin. Blaine had asked him to go to prom with him, and Aaron had agreed. They were able to ignore the hostile stares because of the demanding girlfriends who wanted a _perfect_ prom, but had mutually agreed to leave early to avoid being jumped._

_It wasn't to be so. Not every person who hated them (ie the jocks) was at the prom, and the ones that were had cell phones with texting capabilities._

_When the two managed to make it out of the done up gym and to the nearest parking lot (there were three), they noticed there were some people hiding between the vehicles. Blaine realized what was happening first._

_"Get to the car, Aaron, and call our parents," Blaine said in a low voice. He was trembling. Aaron could feel it where he had gripped the shorter boy's bicep._

_"What about you? I can leave you here!" he whispered harshly, tugging Blaine backwards, away from the advancing wannabe thugs before them._

_"You might not have a choice, Aaron. You're the only one with a phone, so you're the only one able to call the police," Blaine reasoned with a dark tone. He had no idea why his parents refused him a phone. It was probably a really stupid reason, especially since he came out._

_"But, Blaine…" Aaron whimpered helplessly as his grip became tighter. Blaine was a really nice guy; Aaron didn't want him hurt. The thugs advanced faster, closer, eyes gleaming a predatory red in the streetlamps, like animals._

_They missed the ones that had hid themselves around the corner of the gymnasium, out of sight of the doors. They'd been following the couple, laden with baseball bats, cleats, and switchblades._

_Blaine heard the whistle the air made when a bat smashed into his head, knocking him into Aaron, who caught him and slowed his descent to the ground in his shock. The side of Blaine's head was now bloody, and as he looked up, dazed and confused, the sight of Aaron blurred in front of him before being dropped as they dragged Blaine away from him, yelling vicious slurs._

_He had enough awareness to choke out, "Run!" before the pack descended upon him._

* * *

"Hey," Kurt said as he dropped onto the cushions next to his now-senior fiancée. Both were smiling like loons. This was the first time they'd actually _seen_ the other in two months, since September in fact, when Kurt had started college at NYU.

"Hey, yourself," Blaine answered, opening his arms. "Come here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Blaine," Kurt replied with a sunny smile before he slipped into Blaine's outstretched arms. It felt like they did this both yesterday and never before. Kurt felt his worrying about his schedule disappear in that moment as he finally relaxed.

It was about an hour before either moved again, too busy relishing the other's presence. Kurt hummed a little, reminiscent of purring, when Blaine ran his fingers along the curve of Kurt's spine.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine whispered as he tilted his head and brushed his lips against Kurt's ear. Kurt seemed to exhale shakily and snuggle in closer.

"I love you just as much, Blaine," he mumbled, "even if sometimes I'm sure it's all a dream."

At the time, Blaine didn't pay attention to that remark. Later on, however, that particular phrase stuck in his mind, and made him ask a question.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt questioned as he looked at his diploma a year after graduating from NYADA. The couple had been unpacking as they moved into their new apartment.

"Yeah, Kurt?" was Blaine's response as he half hung out of a particularly tall box, digging around for the hall wall photos, below the living room and bedroom pictures.

"Something just occurred to me," he said, gazing at the blurred looping letters that declared him valedictorian of NYADA's graduating class of 2017. He had been admitted into another school and had transferred into NYADA for his junior and senior years.

Blaine pulled out of the box to look at his husband. "What's bothering you, Kurt?"

"It's just… it just hit me that I don't remember anything I learned at either of my schools."

"What? How is that possible?" asked as shocked Blaine.

"And I can't see my diploma clearly," continued Kurt, as though Blaine hadn't spoken at all. "It's all… _blurred_. The only thing I remember clearly is you."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment.

Then he woke up.

* * *

"I think… waking… Blaine? Blaine!" a soprano voice warbled, becoming clearer with every half-heard word. It sounded like his mother, but that was impossible; she'd died when he was twenty-three, during his college sophomore year of an undetected ball of cancer near her heart.

"Oh, Blaine…" came a deeper voice. It was his father, and that was just as unlikely as his mother; he had died in a drunk driving accident. He'd been stumbling home, drunk after his wife of thirty years had died, and been struck by someone who decided to drink and drive home from the same bar. It was the second funeral that month. Blaine had cried so much… Kurt hadn't known how to help.

… Kurt…

Blaine groaned. What in the world had happened?

There was a frantic rushing of nurses bustling around his room. One smiled, noticing his bewildered stare, and said, "Welcome back, Mr. Anderson."

But his name was Hummel-Anderson.

* * *

Blaine was in Dalton again. Apparently, he'd heard of it before he was beaten into a coma, and had incorporated it into his dream life. He'd been told everything else there, from his parents deaths to his loving husband to even his brother starring in three award winning movies, were all a lie he'd told himself in the coma-induced vision so he could avoid waking up again, in pain and alone.

Now he was late for their performance in the senior commons, having been staring at the wall in his room for too long.

There was a tap on his shoulder that disturbed his rushing. "Excuse me," asked an absolutely beautiful, _familiar_ voice, "but can you—Blaine?"

Blaine had turned around to see if it was indeed the love of his life that had risen from the cemetery of his mind to reenact his most cherished memories. The fact that he knew his name told him it was true. He'd gone insane. "Kurt," he whispered, pulse slow even as he felt his heart start to race.

"Oh god, Blaine…" Kurt's hand quivered as he lifted it to touch the face of his long disappeared husband of five years, and lover of nine. "I thought you were a lie." He choked out 'lie' like it was physically painful to say it. "I missed you. I'm so glad to see you."

"Kurt…" was the breathy response before Blaine reached out and yanked Kurt against him, their lips touching the other hungrily, like the other was going to disappear again if they didn't taste the other in their mouth for as long as they could. They pressed together, from hip to chest, arms tangling around each other's waist and shoulders, heedless to the stunned teenage boys around them attempting to use the staircase.

It wasn't every day you saw someone commonly known as the 'Lone Warbler' start to spontaneously make out with someone he just met on a staircase. Someone wandered off to the performance to let the Warblers know they had just lost their only single gay Warbler to love.

Still not paying any attention to the numerous gawkers, Kurt shifted his weight as Blaine climbed onto him, legs wrapping around his waist. Kurt turned and pressed Blaine against the wooden railing of the stairs to better hold up against his weight.

"I missed you so much, _so much_," Kurt whimpered into Blaine's neck as Blaine worked on creating the darkest hickey he could on Kurt's pulse point.

"I _love_ you, Kurt, love you _forever_," Blaine mumbled once he detached. Kurt turned the tables on him, going for the neck next, leaving his own mark. Blaine's eyes closed and his head fell back, a moan falling from his kiss-swollen lips, back arching his chest closer in pleasure.

The several students getting an impromptu show shifted where they stood, and only a few actually left to take care of their 'problems.' Kurt and Blaine, oblivious to the various people watching, started to cool down, convinced not that the other was indeed real. They leaned their foreheads together, breathing into the other's mouth, sharing air. Blaine noticed (eventually) that his legs were wrapped around Kurt. His cheeks blushed a pretty shade of pink (something that had been missing from their heated make out session), but didn't move, which Kurt smiled at before pecking him on the lips with a dreamy murmur of, "I love you."

At this point, the lingering Daltonites decided _now_ was the time to leave the two lovebirds alone.

Both their eyes glittered with unshed tears as they stayed still. "How's it different now?" Blaine asked as he struggled not to let the tears fall. He knew some things had changed with him, big things. He had wondered what would have changed with Kurt, if he were the one who had woken up instead of him. Now he had a chance to find out.

"Well," Kurt began, "my father hasn't had a heart attack yet." His smile was wide and contagious enough that Blaine couldn't help but give one back. He knew just how devastated Kurt had been with the first attack, and how the second had succeeded in killing his father by rupturing Burt's heart's thinner walls. Burt had drowned in his own blood in front of his horrified wife and children on Christmas morning in 2017. It seemed Kurt had managed to correct some of the damage this time around. He'd likely unleashed Death Stare #47 (which had stopped a gang of New York thugs from attempting to mug Kurt on a subway home from class) in order to get Burt to comply.

"That's good," Blaine said. "That's very good."

"Finn now thinks I'm insane," was a nonchalant bullet in Kurt's speech. "Rachel thinks I'm a musical genius. They've broken up three times because of it, which is amusing."

"I'm not lead Warbler this time," Blaine mentions. "I didn't have the 'passion' they were looking for. I was still recovering from not moving for a month, so my throat wasn't strong enough to hold my notes. It makes me wonder how I got lead last time." His ass was beginning to feel numb from the railing. He squirmed a little and Kurt immediately pulled back enough so Blaine could slide down, but they never lost physical touch.

"I'm also closer to Cooper now. In the dreams, right after the dance, I was too scared to reach out first. I thought he'd reject me again, like I felt he did the first time he left for Hollywood, but no. Once he heard what happened, he rushed straight up here and cried on me. He was the first thing to feel right when I got back. Now you're here," and a broad grin settled on his face as he hugged closer to his husband of five years, "and it's like the sun is shining again."

"Like the stars should fall for you?" Kurt smiled back, his eyes bright blue in his joy. They shined with mischief. This game was a familiar one. They score was _sorely_ uneven.

"Like the moon has reentered orbit around my heart." Blaine knew how to win this. He just used more and more ridiculous metaphors and similes.

"Like you rebuilt the sky after it fell on me."

"Like birds no longer need bees."

That prompted a giggle from Kurt. "But they never have, Blaine. We're birds too, aren't we?"

"Hm, no, we are. Either way, I win," Blaine chortled.

"You only win because you distract me, love."


	3. Glee: Kurt With Superpowers

**A/N**_:__ What would you do if someone was struck by lightning in front of you?_

___Partially inspired by the title of Chris Colfer's first movie _Struck By Lightning___, and also the premise behind the movie _Chronicle___._

___Kurt is struck by lightning, becomes a partially-famous internet sensation because he was struck by lightning and survived his injuries, and was supposed to gain a shitload of superpowers. This takes place sometime in the second season of Glee, before Kurt transfers to Dalton, and continues until he does. After Kurt is hit, __Finn leaves the game early, forcing Sam to take his position (on the condition Finn calls and tells_ _him what happened and how Kurt was later on). Once people find out about Kurt's situation (what with the bullying and the school not willing to take his word for it and other such issues), r__andom people and LGBT-oriented charities in Ohio donate money for the medical bills and begin putting pressure on the schoolboard. This enables Kurt to transfer to Dalton without having to sacrifice his father's heart meds._

_I didn't actually research what being struck by lightning would do to someone, or even if you would go flying after being it, so I basically used what happened in one of Meg Cabot's shorter books. The main character is struck by lightning (except she was fully leaning on the pole by the bleachers while she hid from hail) and also gains a power, except hers was to find the location of missing people on occasion._

* * *

"Dad, I'm going to get us some lunch." Kurt had left his father to get some sandwiches for their lunch, as the rain had finally let up, so Kurt might as well take advantage of it. The only food they'd had since a rather small breakfast was a tasteless granola bar, which didn't do them any favours.

Thank god the school was close enough to Subway that he could walk.

Of course, he managed to get a glimpse of his red tennis shoes, the ones he'd used to show 'school spirit' (though they went fabulously with his red and white ensemble), and the wide, dark streak of mud along the top. Luckily, Kurt brought moist towelettes with him everywhere, since they helped remove slushie dye from his skin without leaving him feeling dry-skinned all day.

As he bent down, Kurt rested a hand on the large metal flagpole to keep his balance. Since the American flag wasn't supposed to be 'defiled' by the elements, no one had bothered to put the flag up, leaving the pole looking oddly naked. The towelettes in his hand had barely managed to make contact with his shoe when he suddenly felt as if every nerve in his body had simultaneously caught fire. The world abruptly turned black.

* * *

Jacob Ben Israel was recording for his blog, as was the A/V team for the football season souvenirs they sold yearly to pay for new equipment.

Jacob managed to capture the very moment the blindingly white bolt of lightning struck the very flagpole Kurt was leaning his weight on, on tape. It showed, in an almost slow motion view when he rewound it later in disbelief, the lightning traveling down the pole in a chaotic manner before it touched Kurt, traveling down his arm, his body beginning to seize almost immediately with the overload of electricity. He was blasted away from the pole, the lightning moving quickly, as lightning was wont to do, from his body after he landed and into the grounding force of the earth. Jacob dropped the camera at the point he realized that Hummel had fallen into a seizure. He would need new camera lenses, but the footage hadn't been damaged.

The A/V club had also caught the aftermath; Kurt spitting up blood from where he had bitten his tongue as he tried to breathe, clutching at his throat. The only reason they had caught that scene was because their cameras were permanently mounted under the overhang (in case of rain) beneath the announcer's tower, where someone would announce what the players were doing from a 'neutral' vantage point. They pointed directly at the entrance to the field from the parking lot, where Kurt was heading out. They also happened to catch the chaos that occurred right after Kurt had been thrown violently into the field, where the footballers were confused on what had just happened. Some people screamed, a few more on the other side echoed it, another couple yelled, "Kurt!" It all seemed to become a stampede as more and more people panicked.

* * *

Burt had almost had another heart attack when Kurt was suddenly indirectly struck by lightning.

He felt numb as he dialed 911, just like the other dozen or so people who had done so. His call was different in that he said, "My son," rather than, "random kid," or, "Kurt."

* * *

Burt was beside himself. Kurt had been randomly seizing all week while at the hospital. He hadn't woken up yet. Carole kept trying to get Burt to think positively, rationally even, but it wasn't working well. She had finally resorted to giving him excessive amounts of chamomile tea to keep relaxed.

Glee kept trying to bombard Finn with questions about Kurt's health, since no one was allowed to visit Kurt yet except Burt, but it wasn't effective since he didn't know anything and felt horrible about that. It got to the point that he had a breakdown. Rachel had taken a page out of Kurt's book and was now verbally tearing everyone a new asshole whenever they tried to talk to Finn.

The videos of Kurt being hit had now reached over 500,000 views on the school site and Ben Israel's blog, and had made its way onto YouTube. Someone had even spliced Ben Israel's and the A/V club's videos together rather well. It was this video that made it onto the local news. It wasn't everyday that someone in Lima was struck by lightning.

* * *

Kurt didn't know what was happening. Everything looked white with an occasional flash of a brilliant color, usually red or blue. Every so often, he'd heard his father's voice pleading with him to wake up he replied that he would if he could find the way out of there.

Halfway through what felt like his millionth rant in response to the pleas, a plain oak door appeared. Abruptly stopping his one-way conversation, Kurt approached the door cautiously.

* * *

Burt was on the verge of falling asleep at his son's bedside when he heard more than saw Kurt shifting in his coma. Fearing another seizure, he refocused on his son's face and saw Kurt's eyes blinking sleepily.

Hardly daring to believe his eyes, he asked, "Kurt?"

"Dad?" came the scratchy, deeper voice of his only child.

"Oh, Kurt…"

* * *

Huffing when a week after he got out of the hospital he was back in the nurse's room, Kurt flipped through an outdated issue of some parents magazine agitatedly.

As soon as it became apparent that he was fine, the bullying had started again.


	4. Glee: Kurt Dances Pretty Awesomely

**A/N**_:__ One of my favourite types of fics is where people discover that Kurt isn't what they thought he was (which is usually some variant of ice queen). Here, Blaine discovers that yes, Kurt is sexy as hell when he dances, something he hasn't really been able to do in Dalton. Kurt also suspects that Brittany is a lot more devious than she acts. Blaine may or may not be in denial about his crush on Kurt, though Wes and David see right through him._

___I only use _Just Dance 3___ as the game because I actually have that game, even if I can't buy any more songs for it._

___For reference, the _Weltron Urban___ font looks like military-style stencil._

* * *

Kurt sighed. Brittany wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. She wanted a sleepover and even Santana, who could usually talk Britt out of her ideas, wasn't able to get her to let this one go.

He went with idea he went to Gay Hogwarts, telling Brittany she wouldn't have much fun if she had a sleepover with him at Dalton.

No, she just clapped and said, "That means I can show off _my_ dolphin even more!"

So now Kurt was stuck trying to map a route to get Brittany in without alerting all the straight guys that there was a (somewhat) straight, single, female cheerleader in the vicinity. Santana would tear him to shreds if she came back with a bunch of guys' numbers.

Looking down at the convoluted map on his desk, Kurt sighed again. _Screw it, this is impossible_, he thought.

* * *

He ended up dressing her in a baggy clothes, giving her a hat that hid her blonde hair, and flat out _ran_ for his dorm room with her trailing right behind him at seven in the morning (he needed her there before a majority of the school boys woke up to be successful). He'd gotten up at four forty-five _specifically_ for this, having made sure to go to bed especially early the night before: doing an extreme rush job to get ready in fifteen minutes, one hour in Lima's direction, pick her up at six at the halfway point, and the drive back, Santana driving back to Lima alone.

On the drive back over to Dalton, Brittany spent the first twenty minutes filling him in on the gossip of McKinley. The other forty she was out cold.

As soon as he got her into his room (he'd transferred late enough in the year that he had a choice about sharing or not; he'd opted for a single), she demanded a spa day with him involving lotions, deep-cleanse facials, hair treatments, and deep tissue massages. If there was anything his stint in cheer had taught him, it was how to give an excellent massage. As these took up much time to perform correctly, it was quiet a few hours before they did much (Brittany wanted to return the massage; she was _really_ good at it. Kurt thought he moaned in utterly relaxed relief a bit too much, since afterwards she remarked he was _way_ too tense for going to Gay Hogwarts).

Brittany cajoled him into playing Just Dance 3 with him at noon. She also convinced him (with those damnable puppy-dog eyes of hers) to wear a pair of his old cheer shorts, the ones he just slept in now, during it.

With a Weltron Urban TITANS stamped in black on the left leg on both sides near the seam, Kurt had never felt sexy or awesome in these shorts. Usually, he just felt bone-tired. Brittany was trying to psyche him out, he knew it. He wasn't about to let her.

He busted a move and scored perfect on everything along side Britt for practically every single dance available without purchasing more, laughing the entire time as she tried continuously to get him to fail so she would win.

It was nearing two, and the two were just beginning to wind down. Kurt could tell Brittany was plotting. She was fairly obvious while she did it, too. He just shook his head.

* * *

_Meanwhile, At The Legion Of Doom_

Blaine felt high. He had scored the winning goal in his soccer game, ensured a spot in the championship for his team, been clapped on the back enough that his shoulders felt sore, had gone partially deaf with the shouts of "congratulations!" ringing in his ears still, and had gone hoarse from screaming, "We did it! We did it!"

Wes and David had cheered along, being the only two Warblers aware he was on the soccer team, and were the ones to promise him an epic after party so epic, it would cause the world to end with the overdose of epicness.

Blaine was just happy that, now, he could tell Kurt he was going for the championship without jinxing the team's win.

Wevid were the only ones aware of him being on the soccer team _because_ the soccer geeks kept to themselves until the championship games, which Dalton hadn't been at for the past three years because someone kept spilling the beans 'against regulation.' It helped that Wevid were now the only seniors in the Warblers, the others having dropped out to keep up with increased workloads over the school year. It made keeping soccer a secret a lot easier.

It also made Blaine think Kurt was his good luck charm. He'd trained so hard, if only to see Kurt's face when he invited him to cheer him on at the championship game.

David was amused to see Blaine near bouncing off the walls with excitement. Blaine so obviously wanted to tell Kurt, he was nearly vibrating as he attempted to suppress the urge to run to Kurt's dorm to tell him the news. He would have already given into the urge to do so if Wes wasn't holding him back, just as amused as David.

"What happened to your dapper charm?" David teased. "You don't want to frighten the little spy, do you?"

"Shut up," Blaine said with a blush staining his cheeks. "I'm just excited."

"Don't get _too_ excited," Wes chuckled. "You're leading the way to his dorm, remember? We can't use a limp noodle as a leader." As Wes and David never actually talked to Kurt, waiting for him to approach them first, they didn't actually know the way to his dorm. They normally just sent Blaine to get him.

(keeping secrets was hard when you thought someone probably knew them, and the really didn't want to let the cat out of the bag and be the reason for Dalton's team being defeated… again. They figured they'd do just that, since Kurt seemed to know _everything_ about Blaine, and with temptation staring them in the face…).

Most everyone in Kurt's hall was absent or just away from the dorms for the day, what with it being Saturday and all.

Blaine noticed the music first, used to Kurt blasting it according to his moods. Though he did wonder why Kurt was listening to "Buttons."

When he got closer, he heard Kurt do something he'd never done in Blaine's presence before: he groaned, a low resonance that sounded like it was meant to drag you over the burning coals of pleasure right before you exploded. It was heard clearly over the fading strains of the music as it made to switch over to a new one. "_Fuuuuuck_, Brittany, you make me so _sore_. What am I going to do with you?"

A girl's voice piped up, "Return the favour?" She sounded so breathless and _pleased_…

"Sure, you chose this time. Not too hard though, I don't think I can take it so soon after that last one." Kurt replied easily.

Blaine's mind jumped into the gutter, certain that _that_ was what he was hearing. He shuddered before trying to leave. This was a private moment; he'll go ask Kurt about it (about the soccer, not the, uh, girlfriend) tomorrow.

Wes, however, still had his hands on him, and proceeded to keep Blaine from leaving. He looked curious. Sharing a look with David, he mouthed, 'I thought he was gay?'

David was no help. 'I did too!' He began to try and pick the lock as Wes prevented Blaine from saying anything, and a new song began.

David let out a small, "Aha!" when he got the tumblers to align correctly. As he barged in, ready to scold for having broken Blaine's puppy heart, he stopped suddenly, causing Wes and Blaine to bump into him, knocking all three of them to the floor rather comically.

Kurt—dressed in a pair of cherry red beach shorts that had an emblazoned TITANS on the back and a slim fitting white tank—whirled around, a Wii remote in his hand.

The blonde girl ignored the commotion and continued dancing, gloating when Kurt's score started taking hits.

"Oh shit!" Kurt cursed. He was breaking the rules rather blatantly, what with having a girl in his dorm and everything, and two of the biggest hard asses he knew of in the school were in his room. He tried not to think of how embarrassing it was to be in front of his crush in what amounted to pajamas.

"I know! I'm winning! Woo-hoo! Wait 'til I tell Santana!" the mysterious blonde giggled, even as she continued moving.

"Don't tell anyone Brittany's here," Kurt pleaded with the three flabbergasted boys who had tumbled into his single room. Blaine was stunned mostly by the fact that this was the least he'd seen Kurt wear, ever. This was the now (**officially**) the best day ever. He just nodded dumbly to whatever Kurt had just asked. "I'm prepared to beg on my knees. The carpet's soft enough."


	5. Glee: Forced Transformation

**A/N**_:__ Basically, this is another of those fics where Kurt and/or Blaine become animals. I forget who first used this, but it stuck inside my head and I had to do it too and some point. Difference is, Kurt is not happy to be an animal, and they have someone 'mentor' them so they can get used to being birds more easily. Kurt is mad because the last time this happened, he was stuck as an animal (in his case, a fox) until he could break it on his own to prove that yes, he had what it took to be on the Cheerios._

___Let's just say Sue _knows___ people._

___Because of that unfortunate time, Kurt's more sensitive to magic, so he breaks it easily. Or, well, tries to. Blaine's not kidding when he says it's tradition. The Warblers were cursed who knows how many years ago by someone they turned away from joining, and so far no one can break it. Kurt is the exception; he just tweaks it. I have it pinned that most of the Warblers are from families of privilege, so they're used to things being used against them.  
_

_In this 'verse, Kurt chose Dalton because the only other high schools in the area were the one Blaine went to, which is out the door already, and Jesse's, which is not the best choice because he'll just kill Jesse as soon as he sees him. Funfact: Jesse (out as a bisexual) went to the Sadie Hawkins dance with Blaine, rather than Aaron from Ch. 1. Jesse never told anyone else his preferences after he transferred to Caramel._

_The (Very Short) Timeline: Kurt changed into bird on Sunday, then changed into fox on Monday, half way through the school day._

_Fanfact Two: Blaine's a Robin, David was a pigeon, Wes a stork, Thad a hawk, Trent a parrot, Nick a dove, and Jeff a blackbird. Just cause I wanted that out there._

* * *

"So you're interested in joining the Warblers?" Blaine asked his new roommate with a smile. It was a fascinating reaction, the new kid blushing a bright red. _K. Hummel _was a fascinating person, so it was to be expected. The sweet voice he had heard singing in the showers certainly attested to that. He wondered what kind of bird this guy would turn into, if he joined.

"I don't want to be accused of spying. I was part of New Directions, and we've had some bad run ins. I'd rather not cause trouble," the new kid replied softly.

* * *

_Eventually_

As Kurt's last note rang in the Warbler Commons, as Kurt's chest heaved a little from holding that same tone for several beats, he wondered if he'd stunned the other Warblers into silence or if the adrenaline was affecting his time awareness and they just seemed to take a while to react.

Blaine was the first to start clapping, which he did enthusiastically. The other Warblers followed suit, the sounds building into a loud crescendo.

Wes slammed the gavel down, making Kurt wince as the sharp, abrupt knocks reverberated in his head. It also had the side effect of quieting the Warblers' applause. "All in favour of allowing Kurt Hummel in the Warblers?" he called. Every hand shot up. Kurt was fairly sure he glowed in gratitude and excitement. "Motion carried. Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt Hummel."

"Congratulations, Kurt," Blaine said with such a handsome smile, Kurt couldn't help but smile back.

He didn't get to say anything, though, except a rather embarrassing, "_What the_—" as he suddenly felt like he was falling. He landed on something soft and pleasantly warm on his back. _Oof. Ow. What happened?_ he said, somewhat dazed, eyes closed to try and stave off the dizziness.

Then he realized, as he was talking, he didn't hear only his voice; he heard the sounds of _chirps_ overlapping it. Bloody _chirps_. _Not again, really?_ he groaned. Kurt could feel the strong curse wrapped around him like his favourite McQueen sweater and scarf combination, vibrating strings holding it in place, hidden in the magic itself. Struggling to right himself, as anyone who had suddenly found themselves a completely new species could tell you was hard, Kurt had to eventually open his (now beady and black) eyes, only to see Blaine's still smiling, somewhat apologetic face, just much, _much_ bigger now.

"Sorry, Kurt. I know you're feeling very confused right now—"

_There's an understatement right there_—

"—but this is necessary to be a Warbler," he said, ignoring Kurt's string of chirps as he set him on the filthy floor, settling down into a kneel. "Of course, you won't know much about being a bird, so someone'll have to change to," _teach you_, he chirped, robin body bigger than Kurt.

_Well, this is just great_, Kurt tweeted fretfully. _How long do I stay like this?_

Before Blaine could reply, however, Wes pronounced, "To our newest Warbler, Kurt!" The others cheered.

_The rest of the week_, Blaine said, ignoring the celebrating Warblers. _I'm supposed to teach you to fly and groom yourself and stuff like that_.

_But it's Sunday, Blaine! I have classes!_ Kurt trilled, enraged. It sounded funny, if not a little intimidating, from such a tiny bird. _I don't have the money to be throwing down the drain for this!_

_You're excused from classes, don't worry! You'll be able to sit in on them anyway with one of the other Warblers so you're not behind when you change back._

Kurt gave him as good a glare as he could as a bird and turned his back on him, spreading his tail feather in an act of derision.

_C'mon, Kurt, don't be like that,_ Blaine chirped pleadingly, hopping forward so he could see Kurt's face. _All the Warblers do this. It's not like we have a choice._

_There's plenty choice_, Kurt puffed up his chest feathers. _You could've told me there was hazing._

_Kurt!_ Blaine said, scandalized. This wasn't a _hazing_; it was a chance to connect with their inner songbirds to sing and bring the Warblers together under a shared experience!

_I need to think_, Kurt whistled. _Don't bother trying to find me_. Kurt spread his eye-catchingly yellow wings, tilted his body, and _flew_, not a single falter in his wing beats, leaving behind a stunned Blaine and impressed Warbler members.

* * *

"You've already lost your charge, Blaine?" Wes bemoaned as the sophomore Warbler cheeped at him in despair. "And you have no idea where he's at, do you?"

At the bird's mournful shake of his little head, Wes banged his head into the desk he was at.

No one saw Kurt The Canary all day. Blaine chirped and twittered and searched, but couldn't find him. He was surprised Kurt picked up on the flying immediately.

Kurt hid because he was pissed. Not only was this the second time he'd been suckered into becoming an animal, but because he thought Blaine knew what he had gone through. Obviously, he didn't.


	6. Glee: GirlKurt and BoyBlaine

**A/N**_:__ Features Female!Lesbian!Kurt (going by Kate, technically Katheryn) and Gay!Blaine. They become best friends, but find they love each other too, despite their orientations prior to falling in love._

___They find their exceptions in each other._

___Inspired by a Naruto fic, actually, with a Fem!Naruto and Gay!Sasuke._

At some point, someone tells Blaine, _"'Sup, Gay Yoda."_

_The song New Directions wins Nationals with is an 'original' song: _Autumn's Monologue_ by Fiction We Live (voiced by Kate) with _Fiction We Live_by Fiction We Live (Companion Piece) _(voice by Puck) in background/at the same time. Just cause I found it cute.

Original Plotbunny_: _**Exception**_: Different!Klaine. Kate is passively bullied at school for numerous things. She's the girliest person in school, but she's also the only girl to know how to fix a car, and with the fanciest car on the lot, this makes it so she doesnt get a lot of friends. Karofsky jokes that maybe she's so girly cause she's compensating for something, and Azimio takes this to mean she's a lesbian and begins to pick on her. She has no idea where this is coming from, and eventually blows up at him. He kisses her, trying to prove she is a lesbian (she is, she just hasn't admitted it yet, barely to herself, even), but she doesn't see that, she just sees him trying to force her. Karofsky saves her ass when he hears her yelling, "No!" while waiting for Azimio to get out of the locker room. He tells her to go, and hurry. He's still gay, he doesn't want anything to do with her, and she runs. She keeps going and finds Lima Bean, Westerville. She's crying in the coffee shop, wondering what she should do. Blaine finds her, concerned, and goes up and asks her what's wrong. The whole story spills out, and she ends up crying on his shoulder and admitting she was a lesbian and dammit! this isn't how it was supposed to come out, especially to a stranger who might try and beat her for admitting it. But he just smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear and told her he was gay too. They become hetero/homosexual life partners (aka just _really_ close friends), but Kate gets a crush on Blaine and has a private freak out that mabe she was bi, and that hadn't been something she believed in before, so what the hell?! Blaine developes a crush on her as well, as much as he tries to ignore it because nothing can happen, since she admitted she was a lesbian. When Kate and ND win Nationals, they're all excited, Blaine congratulating her and her team (who he's grown exceptionally close to, since their tie at Sectionals) and end up kissing & then its just _silence_._

* * *

Kate tried hard to keep the tears from coming, but it seemed her willpower had deserted her. Her fingers clenched and unclenched her Navigator's steering wheel in her distress as she drove down the freeway, tears clouding her vision enough to distort the signs as she passed them.

She managed to drive for what felt like a short time, the events in the locker room revolving in her mind, before she realized she should pull over before she got into an accident and killed herself. She was able to push the remaining tears away long enough to see the next sign that read

**WESTERVILLE, 1/2 MILE**

_Westerville is 108 miles west of Lima_, her mind told her in her disbelief. Had she been driving for two hours? No, you know what? She was going to ignore that thought for now. She _will not_ think until she managed to stop and _rest_. That gas station sign under the **1/2 MILE** was probably a good stop.

As she made the turn off, Kate noticed a coffee shop, cleverly named the Lima Bean, sitting at the end of the main street. Coffee was familiar, and warm. She was going to pay for the gas and she was going to buy a coffee and _then_ she was going to let herself go and finish crying. No one knew her here.

Kate nodded to herself. She was doing what she did best: plan. Now that she had one, some of the tension in her shoulders eased a little.

Quickly paying for the gas, the bored attendant just nodding and giving her a receipt, Kate drove the car along the somewhat residential street and was in the delightful smelling coffees shop within five minutes of coming up with the plan.

The smell was wonderful, hazelnut and almond with a hint of cream. There was an undercurrent of the bitter coffee beans on sale in the see through counter.

Speaking of which, there wasn't a line. Kate mumbled an order for a grande non-fat mocha, which took less than a minute to be prepared. She felt a little self-conscious standing there as she waited, trying to scope out a table. She finally spotted one she wanted. It was the only available corner in the store—it just happened to be in full view of the front door, hidden from the windows by a bookcase.

* * *

Blaine was amazed how fast the Warblers went though their coffee bags. He'd just bought that last ten-pound bag last week! Where the hell was all of it _going_? No matter, he still needed to go buy more. Maybe if he bought the overpriced twenty-pound bag it would last longer…

The first thing he heard when he opened the door to the Lima Bean was stifled crying. Casting a glance around him, he couldn't immediately locate where it was coming from until he got past the archway.

There was a tall, thin boned brunette girl, face in one hand, the other clenching a half-empty coffee cup, trying to keep her sobbing down. Completely forgetting why he was in the store, he changed course to ask the strange girl if she was okay.

Coffee was good. You weren't supposed to cry in it.

"You okay, miss?" he asked.

She removed her hand from covering her face, turned blue-green eyes up to him, and gave him a long, red-rimmed look, even as her shoulders shook. Finally, she gave a jerky nod, and continued crying.

Blaine took the other seat at her table and offered a hug. She turned into it, resting her head on his shoulder as she tried to stop crying.

Rubbing along her spine, he attempted to soother her. "Shhh… just let it out."

She sobbed for about ten minutes before she stopped, pulling back and rubbing at her face. "Sorry about crying on you. I'm usually not like that," she said in a hoarse voice, sounding almost like wind chimes, in Blaine's mind.

"It's alright. I usually don't hug pretty girls in coffee shops," Blaine said, trying to bring a little humour to the situation. It seemed to work a little, since she gave him a small smile. "I'm Blaine Anderson," he offered a hand.

She took it, seeming to fit like they were meant to hold hands. "Kate Hummel."

"Can I ask why I've never seen you here before?" he asked.

She blushed and gave a halting explanation for her presence. "Something… happened… at school, and I just started driving. I'm from Lima, actually."

(_insert a babbling, long explanation here, where Kate admits she's a lesbian in a half-hysterical manner, then realizing what she said._)_  
_

Kate looked at Blaine in horror. Had she just admitted _that_ to a near complete stranger?

He just gave her a sad smile before he reached out and tucked some of her errant bangs behind her ear. "It's okay. I'm gay, too. I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

_Much, Much Later_

"And the winner of the 37th Annual American Show Choir Nationals is… _Neeeeeeew Directioooooons_!" the smiling announcer proclaimed.

It was an immediate outcry or celebration. "We did it!" "Woo-hoo!" "Hell yeah!" "I knew it!" were various cheers from the New Direction members.

"Blaine! Oh my god!" Kate screamed as she near tackled him, her voice nearly lost in the loud cheering form her teammates. "We did it! We fucking _did_ it!"

"I knew you could!" Blaine laughed as he returned the tight hug after swinging her in a small half-circle. Kate had an _amazing_ voice, and he believed ND broadcasting it under a new song won over the judges.

Kate couldn't help but smack a kiss onto Blaine's lips in her joy, forgetting for a moment that he didn't know how she felt about him.


	7. Glee: Stolen Car

**A/N**_:__ Inspired by a movie I don't know the name of, but I'm pretty sure it's about cops._

___Kurt is minding his own business, paying for the gas he's going to fill the Navigator with, when he notices someone stealing his car. He chases it down, heedless to any injuries he receives, and ends up getting the guy to hit a tree, throwing Kurt off the car and the guy to leave (after laving fingerprints and DNA samples everywhere in the car and under Kurt's nails, of course). What the guy didn't know was that in the backseat, there was a little baby boy by the name of Collin Hummel, Kurt's baby brother, who he was babysitting._

___The woman mentioned had just seen the car crash, and someone run away from the scene of the crime. She stops her car to check it out even as she calls 911._

* * *

Kurt was paying for the gas when he heard his car door slam. It made a rattling sound thanks to the window being open and its rubber lining peeling away. He was still waiting for the necessary parts to replace it.

Looking out the door, he saw someone sitting in his front seat. No one should be sitting there, considering he was inside the store.

"Hey! Hey, get out of there!" Kurt shouted, running for the Navigator, ignoring the cashier attendant trying to get him to pay for the gay his now-stolen car was using. The nozzle was still in the car's fuel lodge, so it was ripped out of the gas dispenser, breaking the hose and spewing pure gasoline on the concrete. "Get the fuck out of my car!"

The bastard in the front seat attempted to peel out of the gas station's parking lot, but the car had been at a standstill and turned off. It was slow to get really moving.

Kurt had finally gotten close enough to take a flying leap and grab for the open window, scrambling in.

* * *

There was blood pouring from the cut above and through his eyebrow, barely missing his eye, but he didn't let his fuzzy red vision stop him, concussion drumming through his skull or not.

"Coll… Coll…" he murmured shakily, voice wavering, even as he endeavored to crawl. His arms were sore from road burn grinding thin cloth into his very skin, and his legs ached from trying to keep hold on the car's small step. "Coll…" He couldn't finish the name, his vocal cords not forming the second syllable, but he _could_ keep crawling, check for himself, no matter how much his body protested.

"We're already calling the ambulance, kid. They'll be here soon," the woman assured him as best as she could, worry coloring her voice. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Should she keep him awake and still, or just let him do what he thought was necessary? She saw him nearly collapse at one point towards his unknown destination, and decided to get him to stop. He was probably aggravating any injuries he had. "I think you should stop moving," she tried to convince him, but the teenager continued crawling, heedless of her words.

"Coll…" Kurt almost smiled as he gripped the handle to the back door and swung it open, almost falling over again at the change of angle, which had altered his weight distribution. "Won' lea'e," he slurred.

The woman gasped at seeing a little baby boy in the backseat, still strapped in his car seat. Upon seeing his older brother covered in blood, Collin Hummel began to cry loudly. Kurt just pasted on a dreamy smile and leaned heavily against the still open door. He could care less right now about how the coil springs would be effected. He struggled to stay awake. He had a feeling he couldn't do that just yet.

The minute he registered the EMTs tying him to the gurney, he gave another dreamy smile and faded to black.


	8. Kite Runner: Amir And Hassan

**A/N**_:__ Was I the only person thrown when they found out that Hassan was Amir's half-brother? I'm a yaoi girl, so that's probably why I didn't see that coming. I saw something much different. Probably also why I couldn't understand Amir's actions for pretty much the entire book _and___ the movie. Or maybe that's just culture shock._

* * *

Amir wanted to be a writer, but without someone to point out the flaws in his technique, how was he supposed to be good at it?

He tried to convince himself that was his reason for teaching Hassan to read. In the darkest corner of his mind, where he shoved his numerous unwanted thoughts and feelings, he admitted that maybe he admired Hassan and his easy smile far too much to be healthy.

* * *

As they got older and more exposed to the world at large, it just seemed to get darker and darker, leaving their constant friend appear even brighter in rebellion. Amir was picked on for being a bookworm, small and scrawny; Hassan was picked on for being a Hazara servant in a predominately Pashtun country. The two took comfort in knowing they had at least one friend, even when they fought.

With every word and smile they shared, Amir's feelings seem to grow and expand, like a dandelion that just kept growing back no matter how many times you killed the thing.

Hassan wasn't entirely sure what to feel about the way Amir smiled at him, dark brown eyes twinkling brightly, making him… no, he wasn't allowed to think that. Amir wouldn't—couldn't—want that.

* * *

"You won!" Hassan yelled, "you won!"

"_We_ won, Hassan!" Amir corrected, a wide smile settling on his face. "_We_ won."

"I'm going to run that kite for you," Hassan declared.

"I'll come with you."

And the two took off, Amir following Hassan, like he always did when they ran.

* * *

Hassan caught it, the pale blue kite drifting into his hands, as they always did for him, the enviable wind-whisperer. Amir couldn't help it; he gave Hassan a hug, pulling him close and bringing his head into his best friend's neck, near his ear.

Trying to contain his breathing (he was ever so _close_), he whispered, "Thank you, Hassan jan. We won." The smile broke out on his face, changing his voice as he spoke.

Hassan shifted the smallest bit, the answering smile just as large, bottle green eyes shining at the unspoken praise and gratitude beneath his words.


	9. Glee: Public Performance: Kurtbastian

**A/N**_:__ I don't remember which performance came first, Animal or Get You Alone, so forgive me if this conflicts with either of those. Takes place a while after Animal where Blaine calls Kurt unsexy (which is a lie), which happened a bit after the When I Get You Alone performance at GAP, where Blaine says he doesn't want to mess them up. I don't think Kurt ever noticed he didn't say he was uninterested, just that he didn't want to lose their friendship if they didn't work out._

___Sebastian is there because I want him there._

___Eleventy-twelve is a made up number, but I believe Sue gives them all code names like that to not only impress upon others how hard she works her team, but also to intimidate them when they sometimes inadvertently translate out loud what they mean. I think the math I used was: -ty means ten, which means add a zero to the end of eleven, which resulted in 110, then twelve would be added, concluding with 132. Fake math, I know. _

___An alternate ending: Brittany comes up and says she'll give Sebastian Kurt's number as long as he doesn't hurt him. She says if he does, she'll call Lord Tubbington, who'll get his contacts together and destroy his puny human soul. Sebastian searches for Lord Tubbington, but can't find him, since he excludes YouTube results. He gets very paranoid and frightened of Brittany.)_

* * *

Kurt had been feeling very… unsexy. Ever since they'd performed _Animal_ for Crawford County Day, he'd felt Blaine's eyes on him, but now… There wasn't that slight sliver of both nerves and excitement anymore. Before, he could delude himself into thinking Blaine's stare was _good_, he was _attractive_, he might have a _chance_. Now that Blaine had made it clear he didn't find Kurt sexy at all… Let's just say Kurt didn't feel like doing another public performance now that he got the hint that Blaine hadn't been interested in the least. He should have gotten the hint when Blaine didn't even let him down gently after he confessed his feelings.

Damn Wes and his gavel for forcing Kurt into this.

After the Warblers had been banned from Gap, a few surrounding stored had asked for a live performance of a less risqué song.

Damn Wes to the circle of hell where gavels were tortured for agreeing to do this. Kurt did _not_ want to do it.

* * *

Kurt sipped at the grande nonfat mocha he'd gotten from the coffee shop as he sat at an 'outdoor' table full of Warblers he'd never actually talked to. The coffee tasted more bitter than he was used to, but it didn't bother him; he was feeling bitter himself. Maybe he should go get a bagel or something with a few of the other Warblers before he became a holly berry. He was wholly unprepared for the screamed, "OH MY GOD, IT'S _HIM_!" before he was mobbed by screaming girls.

He was about to panic and start saying he wasn't whoever they thought he was before he recognized the cherry red and cloud white of the WMHS cheer uniform and relaxed. They were an attack squad, but he wasn't a target, just an enabler, like Becky.

"Ladies, calm down before someone's eyes fall out of their skull," he reprimanded, inner!bitch taking over as it always did with this group of people. He was, of course, referring to the Warblers' expressions.

"But Kurt, we've missed you," one redhead whined where she was snuggling into his hip, pressed downwards by the other Cheerios in his lap and arms.

_There's no way that's comfortable_, Kurt thought, also remembering how sharp his hipbones were.

"Your sexiness gave us such an edge in competition, and you distracted Coach do we could eat!"

"You gave the best facials, too," on blonde gushed. "You had such a way of massaging it into my skin. I've never come so hard before."

At a nearby table, Wes and David gave each other a look that simultaneously read _I thought he was gay?, Could he give me tips?,_ and _HOLYSHITWTF_.

Kurt's face blushed a bright red. "That was a fluke!"

"Hm, no, I don't think so. Brittany keeps going on about how magical your hands are. I'm a little jealous. Why haven't you used those hands on me?" Santana purred over Kurt's unoccupied shoulder. "You are still in her Top Three Kisses list."

"But hasn't she kissed everyone in school, already?" Kurt asked, incredulous. He felt like his head was spinning still. Where had all the girls come from, anyway?

"And you have the coveted #2 spot, behind myself."

"And the rest of us want a bit of that action," Quinn declared from where she had appeared, surrounded by the rest of the New Directions, who cheered upon noticing who had captured the Cheerio's attention. "It's great to see you again, Kurt."

"Kurt, it's been forever! You need to visit more," Tina said as she cut through all the Cheerios who had since disintegrated from their Kurtie Dogpile to flirt with the Warblers, who liked the attention. They still puzzled over the apparent cheerleaders' worship of Kurt, however, most having not been close enough to hear the conversation they had had with the teen.

Mike gave a smile at Kurt's questioning look. "You do need to visit more, if only because Rachel needs a leash. I think she's sulking about not having one," he said, grin making his eyes twinkle.

"I am _not_ sulking," Rachel declared. Everyone ignored her, since they were all crowding Kurt, pulling him to his feet and patting him on the back.

In between the requests for a girl night, a videogame date, and the various chats (which Kurt handled effortlessly) with the others who wanted to know what's been happening with Kurt, Jeff managed to sneak in closer to his roommate, who just so happened to be placed at the epicenter of all that barely controlled chaos.

"Uh, Kurt? Who are these people? I know you have their pictures and stuff on our corkboard, but you've never actually pointed out who was who in your stories," Jeff explained upon seeing Kurt's face. He'd become very adept at reading his roomie's face, you see.

"The girls in red and white are the Cheerios, nationally ranked six times as the best cheer squad in the USA," Kurt said, ignoring Jeff's impressed face. "Everyone else is part of my old Glee club, the New Directions. And, as a matter of fact, no one's explained what they're all doing here," he gave a frown to his friends, who were still surrounding him.

"We _may_ have performed a bit in the next shopping block," Finn, the tall brunette guy, said sheepishly.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, Dolphin!" Brittany exclaimed suddenly, clapping her hands happily and a delighted expression on her thin face. "We should do a routine!" the three groups gossiping and flirting seemed to instantly quiet down. The sudden silence was unnerving for the Warblers, if their facial expressions were anything to go by.

"Mhm, for old time's sake, you understand." Santana drawled in what _sounded_ like a bored voice, but _looked_ like she was internally polishing her brass knuckles and trying not to laugh, if the smirk was any indication. "It would make Brittany very happy and me… _satisfied_."

"Oh really? Which do you suggest, Satan?" A couple Warblers looked interested (namely Wes, despite his self-proclaimed honour in not spying on competition).

Her smirk widened. "Eleventy-twelve. We even have your uniform with us."

"One hundred thirty-two?" Kurt queried, eyebrow raised in response to Santana's smirk. "Really? And why did you bring my old uniform with you? Expecting me?"

"It shows off your voice and flexibility. You also need to get laid. Repeatedly. This should get you an applicant at the least. Someone other than McDapper over there has to be riding the Unicorn Express. But yes, we knew you'd be here. Now strip."

_Is she referring to me?_ Blaine thought, making a face at the name.

_What the hell is the Unicorn Express?_ Jeff wondered.

Kurt's blush was rather luminous. "But… that one? In public? Who the hell am I supposed to sing that to? And I don't know where the bathroom is, since I'm not about to strip, thanks."

"My gaydar is excellent, so…" Santana trailed, scanning the food court for all potential victims. She abruptly pointed at a guy with coifed hair who was chatting up a rather pleased looking male clerk in the ice cream shop, if the wide smile said anything. "That guy will have to do. He sends back the strongest pings. That hair also makes his preference obvious."

Kurt raised an eyebrow before following her finger and eyeing the guy she had been pointing at. "Hm… acceptable. He seems the type to be amused by it rather than track me back home and murder me in my sleep for embarrassing him."

"Just admit he's hot, Hummel, and move into place," she deadpanned.

"Whatever, Santana," Kurt mumbled, another blush spreading on his cheeks, extending past his jaw line and down his neck. "Anyone know where the bathroom around here, is?"

Blaine's eyes, traitorous things they were despite his recent heartbreak, couldn't help but follow it and wish he knew how far it went. The answering blush on his own face was less noticeable to those who didn't know him, but those that did…

"C'mon girls, get into formation while Porcelain gets changed and before Coach senses a disturbance and comes to say this isn't as hard as the Special Forces again!" Quinn barked. The cheer from the other girls was very loud and drew even more attention (well, more than what was generated by about 75 teens in one place).

(_Kurt gets changed in to his (now tighter) uniform. Several Warblers are seen drooling who hadn't seen him when not in uniform, as is Puck who had missed this view while at McKinley_).

Kurt was facing the general direction of the flirting guy, taking deep breaths. He usually sang to one of the cute boys on the other cheer team, but his was the only one here. This guy would have to do.

* * *

Afterwards, Kurt was panting after the stunt-intense performance, including lead vocals. He was a little flushed, his hair was ruffled, and his heaving chest was emphasized by the WMHS letters emblazoned on the cheap, stiff fabric. He was riding such an adrenaline high that he didn't even notice the guy he had practically just serenaded to come towards him. The girls were squealing that he was even _sexier_ than when he had first done the song with them. The two show choir groups were clapping enthusiastically along with the entirety of the food court. It was _that_ amazing.

"Why, I've never been serenaded before," the guy reflected on out loud, an amused smirk on his lips and an interested gleam in his eyes. "May I ask your name?"

Kurt gave him another once over and then winked, saying, "Kurt Hummel. It was my pleasure to be your first."

The teen gave him an actual smile at the joke, doing wonders for his face. "No, it was most definitely mine. Sebastian Smythe, at your service." He held out his hand and Kurt took it. "_And that was quiet the dance. I wonder just how flexible you can be_," he said in French, light dancing in his eyes as he shook this beautiful boy's hand firmly. _My, his hands are rather soft… and big, now that I think about it… hm_…

"_Why don't you find out?_" Kurt teased back before he darted off and disappeared into a sea of short-skirted girls.

Sebastian watches as that fine piece of ass walked away before he realized he hadn't gotten Kurt's number. _Shit_.

A little while after Kurt had disappeared a Latina came up to him and handed him a slip of paper. "Porcelain's number. He really needed that. He goes to Dalton. Sex him up and let me watch later, yeah?"


	10. Harry Potter And Pokémon: Shiny

**A/N**_:The reason it takes fifteen minutes is because Dodrio seems to have a top speed of around 40 MPH. This would mean that the Center was about ten miles away at that speed._

_Harry is thought to be a girl because, at the size he was found, his longer hair gets him mistaken for a girl._

_**Original Plotline**: Harry's found by a silver pokémon. This pokémon stays with him, even after it gets help for Harry, who was injured, dirty, and possibly dying in a forest. The pokémon (shiny Eevee; later Flareon) is found by a trainer, who attempts to battle with it, but the pokémon just keeps running away, stopping, & looking back, before repeating the cycle, trying to get them to follow. Eventually, they do, and find Harry. Harry decides to take the name 'Silver' in honor of this pokémon. It turns out the pokémon knew what to do, given that it had been captured by Team Rocket and left in the forest to breed its special coloring. It already had an ident chip and everything. The owner gives the expensive, specially bred pokémon to Harry, saying, "You'll need 'em." __Years later, Harry discovers he has magic (though not in as many words) when under threat by Team Rocket and/or a wild __pokémon and he repels them away from himself and his __pokémon._

* * *

Dailia Santos was on her way home from her pokémon journey, finally satisfied with exploring what the world had to offer. She thought she had seen all that pokémon had to offer. Of course, the key phrase in that sentence was _thought she had_. Mareep, the newest addition to the team, was walking next to her, trees dense around the worn path.

She was thinking of setting up camp in a bit, since it was nearing dusk. Every now and then, she would see an offshoot of her current path, possibly leading to summer homes or pokémon clusters. She wasn't going to go looking for more pokémon (she only was able to legally carry six for battling, and she was already at five, including Mareep), but she wasn't going to say no to one crossing her path and becoming aggressive.

When a shiny Eevee jumped less than twenty feet in front of her onto the path, she exclaimed in excitement. She had always loved shiny Eevees, thinking them both rare and beautiful. Mareep, wary and apprehensive of this strange pokémon, immediately leapt in front of her owner, her fluffy wool sparking in warning.

The odd thing happened next.

It just stared; bushy tail swishing agitatedly, long ears pricked forward. This was the strangest behavior from a wild pokémon Dailia had ever seen. Other pokémon she had battled would either submit instantly to any threatening moves she and her pokémon made, or would react territorially to the new threat. This was the first time she had seen one act almost curious, but watchful, in something other than a trained psychic-type.

It ran back into the bushes next, completely baffling her and her Mareep. Then it launched itself out of them, took several steps towards her (Mareep bristled again) before going back to the bushes. It kept its eyes on her as it did this twice more. This was even weirder than the previous behavior.

It keened a small, "Ee~" at her before going back into the forest.

Taking a chance, Dailia asked hesitantly, "Do you want us to follow?"

Eevee nodded, tilting its silver head to the trees.

Dailia looked at her Mareep, who shared a bob of the head with her before both followed after the shiny Eevee.

* * *

The journey wasn't all that long, maybe a minute or two with how they rushed after the racing Eevee. Did it know Extremespeed or something? Dailia already felt a little drained when they entered a small clearing off of the path, surrounded by huge trees. There was lush emerald grass spilled in thick patches, leaving the ground barely visible beneath its greenery.

The Eevee had trotted towards a tree that had a large hollow underneath it, held open by one of its thick tree roots.

There was a small human foot sticking out from it, covered in something that looked like—

"—Blood?" Dailia whispered out loud, horrified. That was a _child's_ foot covered in _blood_. She unclipped a pokéball from her belt, resized it, and summoned her largest pokémon, a Dragonite. Mareep bleated in concern next to her. Dragonite rumbled as he reappeared, gold scales glinting in the fading sunlight. "Dragonite, we need to get this kid to the nearest Pokécenter _immediately_. I don't know what's wrong, but I know nobody needs to be covered in blood. They're under the tree," Dailia pointed when Dragonite nodded in understanding. "I'll catch a ride on Dodrio."

She helped with getting the small kid (not even three feet tall, so _young_ for the injuries she could see they had) from under the tree, since Dragonite wouldn't be able to fit in there enough to get them out. Settling the torn and bloody kid (a little girl, which probably made it even worse) in the pokémon's arms, she set them off, pointing in the direction of the nearest Center. Dragonite wasted no time in taking off for it, hardly a speck in the sky a moment later.

"Mareep, I'm gonna put you in your ball for the journey, okay? We need to get there as fast as possible." Mareep bleated again, this time jerking her head to indicate her agreement. "Return, Mareep. Come on out, Dodrio." In Mareep's place, a tall, three-headed bird appeared.

"Drio," one head mournfully squawked.

"Dodrio, I just sent Dragonite to the Pokécenter to help some kid we found. We need to get there quickly, so we can find out her actual condition. You up for the run?" Dailia questioned. The center head, the joyful one, nodded; the left head, the angry one, glared at her in reproach. "Alright then. Just run that way; we were heading there anyway before we found her."

Barely remembering the strange Eevee that had led her there, Dailia was hardly able to turn her head and catch sight of the silver fluffy pokémon before Dodrio darted into the trees.

* * *

It took fifteen minutes to reach the center by pokémon. Dailia could see Dragonite perched on the building, keeping an eye out for her. He launched off and landed softly on the ground beside the front entrance. If it were another situation, she would've laughed at how a few milling trainers skittered back from the seven-and-a-half foot tall dragon-type, but she was too concerned for the little kid — toddler, really — that she had seen.

"Have they got her being taken care of?" she asked her second oldest pokémon as she climbed off Dodrio. He growled at her. "I know they probably are, but I just wanted confirmation. She was tiny, wasn't she?" Dragonite chuffed this time. "Thanks for helping, big boy. I never would've been able to get her as fast as you did. You wanna stick around while I go to find out how she's doing?" He nodded, and Dailia posed the question to Dodrio, who pecked at her belt. She returned him to his pokéball before heading inside to track down a Nurse Joy.

* * *

He was waking up in heaven, he was sure of it. He'd never felt this warm before, and surrounded by what felt like soft feathers. He snuggled in closer. Maybe he had angel wings. He'd think it'd be interesting to have those. But Aunt Petunia had always called him Freak, and Uncle Vernon had called him Boy, so maybe he wouldn't be good enough to be an angel. Dudley was called an angel all the time though by his parents, so maybe he shouldn't be one, if they all acted like he did. He didn't have wings, so maybe his parents were lying to him.

He wasn't hurting anymore, and the last time he was awake, he was hurting a lot. Maybe he _was_ in heaven. Maybe he could find his parents!

Feeling excited, he quickly opened his eyes, wanting to see if what he was thinking was indeed true.

He was disappointed to find a white room, looking like the hospitals on the telly during Aunt Petunia's shows. There were beeping machines, a wide, white door, a bathroom off to the side, and a giant pink egg—

— Wait, what?

He did a double take, seeing a giant pink ball thing that looked like it had hair. As if sensing his stare, it turned around and squealed, "Chansey!" before rushing from the room.

… Did that thing just talk before it ran away?

Before he had a moment to actually contemplate what that would mean for his sanity, a pretty lady with curly, bright pink hair bustled in, blue eyes lighting up when they saw him blinking in puzzlement. He felt a little piece of him withdraw with that look. That look usually meant bad things for him.

"Oh, you're awake! That's good. It was very touch and go when the potions didn't affect you for a moment. We weren't sure you would make it through your predicament. What happened to you, young man? To give you those kinds of injuries—!"

The woman was exasperated, he was sure. She was also a little scary. He almost reverted to his Uncle-tactics before he caught himself and asked, "_What_ injuries? I'm perfectly fine."

"What injuries, he asks. I'll have you know you had several lacerations, even some broken bones, as well as internal bleeding and are very lucky to not have brain damage! You had a broken nose as well as your left wrist, one of your ribs had been fractured, and you came very close to dying of blood loss to begin with. You were very fortunate Miss Santos had found you and that we had just gotten restocked on the proper medications."

"Wait, if I had all that, have I been sleeping for a _year_? It doesn't feel like it," he stated, very astonished that he had slept through it all. She painted a scary picture, too, about how hurt he was.

"Don't be silly! You've only been sleep for about two days. You were just about to start your third."

"It's only been three days? Are you an angel, too? That would explain the odd… pink thingy that was in here," he reasoned.

"Oh, that was Chansey. Have you never been in a Pokécenter, before, young man? They are almost always used as nurses while my sisters and I man the front desk."

"What's a Po-kay-center?" he inquired. "I've never heard of that, before."

"Hold on a minute, you've truly never been in a Pokécenter before?" Nurse Joy asked incredulously. "Every person has been at one once in their lives."

"Well, I don't think my cousin, aunt, or uncle have ever been in one. If there's always a… Chansey, I think you called it?… here, then they would never be caught dead in one. They'd call it weird. How _did_ I get here? The last thing I 'member is being in my cupboard," he explained his lack of knowledge away before latching onto a new topic that hopefully wouldn't make him get a headache.

"Cupboard…?" the nurse repeated, appalled. This young child was in a cupboard often enough to call it his?

"Oh, wait, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that after last time," he muttered, now feeling very scared.

"… young man, what's your name?"

"… why do you wanna know?"

"Why, so I know who I'm talking to of course! And Miss Santos has been asking about you. She's renting a room here."

"Isn't she the lady you said found me? I have to thank her."

"Yes, you should, but I'll first have to tell her your name, or she might not know who I'm talking about. What did you say your name was?"

"I don't think I have a real name. Aunt Petunia only called me Freak, and I know Boy's not my name, like Uncle Vernon likes to call me."

There was an odd look in the nurse's eyes, but she was smiling and asked him, "Do you want to name yourself?"

"Can I? I thought only famous people could do that."

"No, normal people can, too."

"Can I thank the lady before I do, though? I wanna know how she got me out without waking me up."


End file.
